1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to biosignal processing for providing correlation information between a biosignal and status information that influences the biosignal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the interest in health has increased rapidly and rates of adult diseases have also increased. Thus, the demand for and supply of devices capable of individually monitoring a user's health is also increasing. Examples of such devices may include blood sugar sensors and blood pressure sensors. In the case of a patient who has diabetes or blood-pressure-related diseases, the condition of the patient needs to be frequently checked and continuously managed. Therefore, much research has been conducted to provide compact measurement devices capable of frequently checking physical conditions of patients, without the patients having to visit hospitals. In particular, much research has been conducted to provide mobile health-care systems using applications of mobile phones, for example, smartphones.
Environmental factors, such as temperature, may affect a health condition of a person that can be measured and monitored by biosignals of the person. If a biosignal of the person is provided along with information of a correlation between factors that influence the biosignal, the person may be able to monitor his or her own physical conditions more effectively.